


Outgrowing the Cage

by raidbossmadi



Series: Twins one-shots [4]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Other, Tyreen needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raidbossmadi/pseuds/raidbossmadi
Summary: Tyreen looked greedily up at the stars out of her reach, they should be hers, this cage would not contain her forever
Series: Twins one-shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566520
Kudos: 5
Collections: People Like Us





	Outgrowing the Cage

Tyreen had climbed the hill on the far side of the yard, just past the crudely assembled wall of stones that Typhon had built to keep the mantas away from the house. She often came out here to get away from the suffocating gaze of her father, more often than not she brought Troy along with her but this time she had chosen to leave him napping back in the house. 

This was her time, something she got precious little of between her father’s watchful eye and brother’s constant need for something from her. Well, it wasn’t _entirely_ her time, though the person she shared it with had been dead for who knew how long, longer than Tyreen had been alive of course, and longer still than her parents had been alive. A voice in her head that guided her gently once her powers awoke. The woman, Nyriad had tried to console her after the traumatic loss of her mother but ultimately conceded that for them this was the way things would be. That she must respect the delicate balance between her feelings and her powers or consume everything that she ever loved. 

She often wondered why Nyriad spoke only to her, when Troy was like her but with a lack of answers from either party she had to assume it was because Troy was sickly and unable to do anything with his power outside of feeding on energy given to him by another siren. 

Nyriad also spoke of the world beyond Nekrotafeyo. Tyreen laid on the grass of the hilltop and looked to the stars beyond. The galaxies Nyriad spoke of swirling out of reach, tears welling in her eyes. It wasn’t fair that she was stuck on this planet, this _cage_ while in the stars beyond millions of people lived out their lives unaware that this one even existed. Her father often reiterated that no one knew they were here and that rescue was never coming, he wanted them to stay here _forever_. 

Part of Tyreen longed to just embrace that fate and stay here never turning an eye to the stars again, but she was outgrowing her cage. Every time she went to feed the mantas and korraks took more to feed her, she longed to feed on bigger, stronger prey. She wanted a challenge and it was getting harder to sustain both herself and Troy. Nyriad had no help for that and when she asked for it all she got in return was a feeling like the one she got when her father looked at her when she asked him for help or a hug, it had been so long since she had gotten a hug from anyone outside of Troy. 

Images of the twisted face of her mother as she realized the hand that had been drying her tears turned to stone as had the one around her back. 

_“I am truly sorry, I never wanted this curse to be passed on. I suppose I should have known that one of the sisters would inevitably be drawn to me.”_ Nyriad’s voice sighed like chimes in the wind. Tyreen shook her head to clear the images from her mind. She had come out here to get away from these feelings, though she knew that they would never truly go away, not until she left this place for good. 

“The first Vault Hunter, and he chose to spend the rest of his days on this nowhere planet. What a fucking joke.” She said aloud her hands digging into the spongy soil at her sides. One day she would find a way to leave this planet, that she was sure of. She would save herself and her twin from the jailer that was their father and head for the stars above, Troy had often promised that they would be the brightest stars in the universe as soon as they got out of here. 

Tyreen pictured herself among the people of the universe, beloved for her power and generosity. She could prove Nyriad wrong, that perhaps in her time there was no place for a leech but now, there was no need to hide. Sirens have power why _should_ they hide it? Her mother never hid it so why should she? She’d prove her father wrong as well, she wasn’t a monster, she was a Siren and soon everyone would love her. 

Troy is good with machines, she reminded herself as she thought about a plan not for the first time. She knew where her parents ship, The Centurion had crashed and she knew that her father kept plenty of spare parts aboard the ship, that being how the bots he was so proud of compared to his own children were made. All she would have to do was get Troy to fix the ship and they could get out of here. 

The only downside being Troy was soft and couldn’t bring himself to harden his heart for their father, not even when Tyreen saw how her father looked at his own son like a broken piece of equipment that never could function right. She wasn’t soft though, she didn’t have the luxury of not being hardened. Someone had to leech energy for the both of them, someone had to be ready to do the hard work to save them both from the oppressive hold of their father, that someone was her. 

Emboldened by her new schemes she sat up picking the dirt out of her nails and looking back towards the house to ensure no one was watching. She looked down the other side of the hill to the looming shape of the Centurion barely on the horizon line. She had work to do before she could even bring Troy to the ship, and it was time to get started


End file.
